


A Letter From an Observer

by TheBestGamer



Series: All Roads Lead to the Falls [5]
Category: Final Space (Cartoon), Gravity Falls, Infinity Train (Cartoon), Original Work, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Letters, Multiple Universes Colliding, Parallel Universes, Threats, forshadowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 04:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestGamer/pseuds/TheBestGamer
Summary: There are two categories of universes, those that exist infinitely, and those that exist solely on their own. In one such universe a creature known as an Observer writes a letter to many universes, warning them about a Growing Darkness approaching.
Series: All Roads Lead to the Falls [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938151





	A Letter From an Observer

To whoever ~~received~~ found this letter, there is a matter of utmost importance that needed to be discussed.

~~My name is W~~

My name is not what is important right now, nor is it important I know who is reading this. In fact, I am not even sure why I am writing this letter in the first? Who is even going to read? What do they care what I have to say? Does what I have to say affect them and those they know in any way whatsoever? The answer to all those questions is simple; I do not know. One likely reason I am writing this is more for myself than it is for you, and I just needed to let anyone know about what is happening.

You know what weirdest thing about this is, now that I am writing this, I do not even know what to say. I had a whole idea about what to write and the minute I get to writing it my mind draws a blank. What should I tell you?

I guess I should probably start at the beginning, that is always a good place to go when explaining something.

You may not know this, but then again you may know. In fact, before I explain let me ask you something. Do you know about the ‘Multiverse Theory’? If not, then this will be perfect. Reason why is because there are some things about the Multiverse Theory that some people never knew or did know and thought to just leave those parts out.

You see, there are two different categories of universes. That is right, all universes come in categories and there are only two.

The first category is something that you and pretty much everyone knowledgeable about science and magic know about. The first category of universes is those that are infinite. In case you do not know what, I am saying, I am saying that there are an infinite number of universes in this category. Now as you may, or may not, be aware is that in one universe there is no telling what could happen. The rotation of the planets may continue at their original pace, or they may go much faster, or they may go much slower, or they may have not been able to rotate at all. And you, you may have read this letter right now, or you may have read it the day after, or the day before, or maybe you are not reading it at all and someone else is. You see what I am saying?

There are an infinite number of possibilities, which lead to an infinite number of outcomes. Each outcome exists in its own universe. Infinite possibilities, infinite outcomes, infinite universe. All of them existing in a single, vast, Multiverse.

Sorry, got ahead of myself in that explanation, but now onto the next one. The second category of universes are those that exist solely on their own. That is right, not matter how much you may think, there are some universe that do not parallel each other, and those universes exist in the second category. I do believe there are more of them but finding them is more difficult than exploring all the first category of universes. Yeah, you read that right. So far as I know there are only seven universes in the second category

The first two universes are the ones that pretty much everyone knows about, especially those that are super religious. That is right, I am talking about Heaven and Hell. You may have already known that those two exist on their own, nothing parallel or anything like that, but yes, Heaven and Hell are different universes. Creatures of all kinds have tried, and failed, to reach those places because they thought they could reach them, but no. Though creatures that are born from those universes can travel to your universe and others and back to their universe, the only way creatures not from those universes can travel to one of them through death.

The third universe acts as a sort of gateway to Heaven or Hell, it has many names, but it has mostly been come to be known as either Purgatory or Limbo. Creatures that soon die are first sent there to be judged. After your judgement you can either get into Heaven or be cast into Hell. That is for only the most common creatures that enter Limbo. The other kind of creatures cannot get into either of those places and are forced to remain in Limbo for all of eternity. But like I said, it is a rare case if that happens.

The fourth universe is one that most creatures know about, the type of creature, mostly humans, that have personal problems with themselves. A universe that opens its doors in many universes, bringing people in. This universe takes on the form of a train and outside the train is a vast wasteland. Trust me if you saw the wasteland then you would not want to explore it.

The fifth universe is a dark an empty space, of course that is what it should be to those that are aware of it. However, this universe was created artificially by creatures to contain celestial beings known as Titans, and one mysterious entity known as Invictus. The place I am talking about has been known to those aware of it as ‘Final Space’. Luckily, there are a few ways to gain access to Final Space and the only way out is the same way in, so hopefully none of the creatures within can ever get out.

Though Invictus is now a prisoner of Final Space, his place of origin is from the sixth universe. A universe where it is said to exist in between all universes, known to very few who call it the ‘Nightmare Realm’. Though some of the creatures from that universe have escaped and entered the many of the universes in the first category, they have been returned to the Nightmare Realm, although they have left marks on the universes they have visited. Creatures known as Wylebeasts, Dagon, Cthulhu, and many others of such nightmarish stature. The most recent one is a creature with chaotic powers that rivals the gods themselves, a beast with one eye named Bill Cipher. Luckily, none of them stay in any of the universes for long.

Then there is the seventh universe, the universe that only one person knows about, and that person is me. The thing about my universe is that it does not have a name and I am the only resident. Sure, it may sound lonely but another thing about my universe is that I observe all the other universes, first and second category, making sure that balance and order remains. Though I myself cannot travel to other universes, not that I physically cannot, it is just that I live by a certain rule that most residents from the other second category universes respect; One must not meddle in the affairs of other universes.

There was an eighth universe known as Inner Space but unfortunately that universe collapse in on itself and it is no more.

But back to what I wrote a moment ago, about me not meddling in the other universes’ affairs, I am afraid that I have no choice but to try and warn others about what is happening. Something dangerous is coming, a Growing Darkness is arriving and will soon blanket itself upon all universes, including yours and mine. Soon this Growing Darkness will spread its endless chaos throughout all universes, and the worst part is, the more spreads, the stronger it becomes.

I know what you are thinking, since there is an infinite number of universes in the first category, then the Growing Darkness cannot spread to all universes, but that is just it. The thing about chaos is that it cannot be controlled, nor will it ever get bored of spreading itself, it just exists to cause destruction and it never tires. The fact, that there are infinite universes just means more chaos to be spread. And as I said before the more it spreads the stronger it becomes and therefore the harder it is it push back. So far it has not done anything, the Growing Darkness is still lying dormant, no one knows when it will strike. Minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, even years. No one can possibly know when it will spread to other universes.

That there is where I come in. The Growing Darkness is already too powerful for one person to handle, and it is not even spread to other universes yet. Which is why I am now trying to warn others across other universes about what is coming. In order to defeat this, we need people with powerful magic, witches, familiars, people like that, and with and infinite number of universes, it should not be too hard to find, then again, I do not know much about what they would think about it. I have already spread the message of the Growing Darkness and so far, a human named Frisk has gotten the message. Sadly, now, they are the only one that has received the message, but hopefully more will get the message and join the fight.

However, I am not one hundred percent sure if they will get it, which brings me to this letter. If my calculations are correct copies of this letter will be spread throughout the many universes and more people, hopefully with the type of magic we need to combat the Growing Darkness, will receive. Hopefully, you are one such person and now know the danger of what is happening. I just hope that you many others get this letter in time.

Thanks for reading.

Signed,

You can just call me The Observer.


End file.
